A Mistake in Time
by GiggleGurl15
Summary: James, Remus, and Sirius are your average teens: Lily isn't. What happens when the boys come a cross her time-turner?? Please R/R
1. Default Chapter

This is the story that I promised to write for Belle, my 100th reviewer on my story Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (My Version)  
  
So this story is dedicated to Belle!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I did not write the Harry Potter series, because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fan fiction. I'd be selling my ideas to the public!  
  
Summary: James Potter and Sirius Black are just your average 15 year olds. Lily Evans isn't. She takes every single class that Hogwarts has to offer and uses a Time-Turner to get to all of them. What happens when James, Sirius and Remus Lupin come across it?  
  
Rating: PG for some mild language  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A Mistake in Time  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Look what I found!  
  
James Potter and his best friend Sirius Black had the first class after lunch off, and they were very bored. They had already turned the Slytherin common room purple with bright orange spots on it today, and Professor McGonnagal had said that she was going to write their parents.  
  
"James Potter!" Her stern voice had rung through the halls. "What on earth were you thinking?" She had proceeded to drag him and Sirius up to her office and give them a very long lecture about how wrong what they did was. "And this time, you aren't getting off easy!" she had concluded. "I'm sending owls to both of your parents."  
  
Sirius knew his parents would be very upset, but it was nothing compared to how James' father was going to respond to the news. James' father, Andrew, always threatened to send his son to Beauxbatons if he got into any more trouble. Andrew had been a Prefect when he was at school, and wanted James to be exactly like him. He was extremely disappointed when his son hadn't received a Prefect badge with his school letter this year.  
  
"Look I found Lily's school schedule!" Sirius called to James. "And you have to see this."  
  
James headed over to the table that Sirius was standing at. He nearly laughed when he looked at it. There were two classes at every time period except now when she only had Muggle Studies.  
  
"She also left her bag here," James said pointing. They grinned identical evil grins and opened it up. They rummaged through it for a few moments, moving her lip gloss and quills out of the way.  
  
"What's this?" Sirius asked holding up a clock-like object with numbers all over it and a small dial at the bottom of it. He moved the dial up to the letter "Y" and handed it to James.  
  
"I think it's a Time-Turner, Padfoot," whispered James. Lily Evans and Remus Lupin came rushing in.  
  
"James Potter!!!! What on earth are you doing going through my bag?" Lily shrieked.  
  
When she saw what he was holding she gasped. She knocked him to the ground trying to get it back and also knocked Sirius and Remus down with her.  
  
They were all laying on the ground in a huge pile when they heard a muffled, "Uh-oh! I turned the dial."  
  
They landed quietly in the Gryffindor common room, but they didn't know what year they were in. Remus sat up and softly whispered, "James what number is pushed down, and what letter is marked, and which way is the arrow pointing?"  
  
"20, Y, and up," James said after quickly glancing at the watch.  
  
"Nice job, Potter!" Lily glared at him. "Now we are twenty years in the future and we can't get back for almost two weeks! Nice Job!" and with that she stomped out of the common room.  
  
"Lily wait," Sirius grabbed her by the arm as she left the portrait hole, you can't just go wandering around like this, we have to find Dumbledore, and quickly."  
  
"Shhhh..Do you guys hear voices?" Remus asked.  
  
All eyes widened.  
  
"I'm really glad that you're teaching again," they heard one voice say.  
  
"I'm glad to be back," another oddly familiar voice said.  
  
"Quick!" James through his invisibility cloak over everyone.  
  
They saw two boys, one with flaming red hair and one with messy black hair and glasses, and a girl, with bushy brown waves, about their age enter, accompanied by a big black dog, and then to all the Mauderers surprise, an older Remus Lupin. Remus froze for a moment, glanced at the corner where the time travelers were standing, and then smiled at the dog, who instantly transformed into an older version of Sirius Black.  
  
"You guys don't have to hide, you know," Remus smiled. James took off the invisibility cloak. Older Sirius gasped. Remus glared at him and then said, "I think that some introductions are in order. James meet Harry." As the boy with the black hair looked up, James thought he was looking into a mirror, except for the eyes, those eyes belonged to..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
This is where I leave you!! TTYL LYL!!!  
  
PLEASE R/R!!!!!!  
  
Love Always Giggles 


	2. Deepest Regrets

Hello Everyone  
  
This is Giggles twin sister Lady. On January 4, Giggles was killed in a horrible car accident. It has taken me this long to be able to write about it. I feel like I've lost part of myself. I've been using her fan fiction name as sort of a tribute to her. I found some stuff in her journal that she had plans to write about, but I don't write well, so I was wondering if any of you would like to write them:  
  
1) A story about Harry's daughter 2) A story about Hermione being Sirius' daughter 3) A story about Snape's daughter/son/niece/a child living with him 4) A story where Sirius gets extremely angry at Harry 5) A story about Houselves 6) A story about Draco and Lucius' relationship  
  
Thank you all for your dedication to Giggles stories. They will be left up as a reminder of the lives she touched with her writing.  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Lady 


End file.
